This invention relates to circuit interconnections, particularly electrical connectors. More particularly it relates to connectors for multiple-pin electrical members. Connectors for this purpose are made of an insulating body and are used as adapters, connectors or interconnectors. In one form these connectors provide for filtering electromagnetic and electrostatic noise to ground.
Such connectors are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,866 (Hagner) discloses such a connector assembly. A disadvantage of the electrical connector disclosed in that patent is the difficulty in layering conductive materials between two segments of a groove which is to be spanned by the filtering capacitor. To achieve effective conductive plating on each segment of the groove it is necessary to introduce mask elements into each groove. This is complex and expensive.
Other prior art connectors of this nature use an insulating body and employ progressively layers of copper and solder plating. Chemical processes are then used to remove selectively undesired copper plating or solder plating. A disadvantage of this process is a high reject rate due to continuity voids in part of the plating and thus a high wastage rate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide for circuit interconnections, an electrical connector and a method of manufacturing this circuit interconnection connector with a higher yield of finished product, and by a construction process which is efficient.